


Suddenly surprised

by BlondieBadCat



Series: Neighbours [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Neighbours, PWP, Smut, Tentant!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondieBadCat/pseuds/BlondieBadCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan surprises Matthew</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly surprised

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda pwp?

“Are you google?” Matthew cocked a brow, looking at Ivan.

“No...Why?” He asked wearily. 

“Because you always have vhat I look for,” Ivan grinned at him. Matthew rolled his eyes as he shook his head. Had they not gotten past this? He went back to preparing supper for the two of them, enjoying the silence that returned. It wasn't too long before Ivan was speaking again.

“Do you have a jersey?” He asked. Matthew's lips pulled into a grin. 

“Yeah, actually I do,”

“Because I—Oh,” Matthew glanced over his shoulder at the bigger man, who now had a frown on his face.

“You know, you don't need to keep sprouting off those pick up lines,” He set down the spoon in his hand and went over to Ivan, wrapping his arms around his neck. “I'm already yours,” He breathed out, and pressed a quick kiss to Ivan's lips.

“Da, but...you look like my first wife,” Matthew cocked a brow at him. He hadn't know the older man had been married to a woman, or married in general before. And first? Just how many times had he been married?

“I... didn't know you had a wife before. How... how many times have you been married?” He asked, frowning. Ivan's lips pulled into a wide grin as he leaned in close, pressing his lips to Matthew's cheek before moving his mouth closer to his ear.

“Never,” It took a minute for it to register in Matthew's brain what Ivan had whispered in his ear. “You be first, da?” he asked softly, hands fumbling with a small box behind Matthew's back, trying to get it open. Matthew took a step back, unwrapping his arms from Ivan's neck.

“I-Ivan are you--” Ivan let go of Matthew and presented him with the small box as he dropped to the kitchen floor on one knee. 

“Da, Matvey, marry me?” Matthew's eyes widened and he took a step back. Holy shit. Was this really happening? And to him. He looked around, as if looking to see if anyone aside from the two of them were there. No one. His eyes moved back to the ring box. The ring was gorgeous. He gaped like as fish out of water for a moment, temporarily unable to talk and Ivan bit had his bottom lip, a worried look crossing over his features.

“I...I...Y-yes! Of-of course Ivan!” He finally squeaked out as fell into Ivan's arms. Ivan squeezed him tight, lifting him off the ground as he stood back up. He fumbled with the ring again as he took it out of the ring box and took Matthew's hand, slipping the ring on his ring finger. 

“I love you,” he murmured quietly before pressing a chaste kiss to the others lips.

“I love you more,” Matthew responded as he kissed him back. “But golly Ivan, that's a big rock. There isn't a need for such an elaborate ring,” He muttered as he turned, his back to Ivan and leaned against him. Ivan wrapped his arms around Matthew waist as the younger of the pair held out his hand to admire the ring now on his finger. “It must have cost a fortune,” he added. Ivan chuckled.

“Three Carat Certified Canadian Diamond Solitaire in 14K White Gold,” He replied. Matthew choked on his spit.

“Ivan, that's... that's like--” He did come quick math in his head. “That's like thirty, forty thousand dollars! Are you insane?!”

“Da!” He agreed, squeezing Matthew. “Only best for my Matvey!” Matthew could only smile and shake his head. 

“Da, I suppose if that's what you think,” He tilted his head up to Ivan. “I need to stir this soup,” He said softly, smiling. Ivan reluctantly let him ago and Matthew moved to the stove again, picking up his spoon on the way. He have the mixture a few stirs and then turned back to Ivan, smiling as he tapped the handle of the spoon against the counter. “Why don't I shut this off and cover it?” He licked his lips, eyes never leaving Ivan's, heat rising on his cheeks. He dropped the spoon back on the counter and moved to pass Ivan who grabbed him by the hips.

“Da? And do vhat in the mean time?”

“I think there's a game starting soon,” Was the only response he got as Matthew pried his fingers off his hips and skipped into the living room and diving onto the couch. Ivan followed him, watching as the younger blonde shimmied out of his oversized hoodie. Ivan tip-toed his fingers up Matthew's calve, his thigh before moving his legs out of the way so he could sit down beside Matthew. Matthew clicked on the television and set it to CBC. Sure enough the Hockey night in Canada theme was coming out the speakers. Matthew sat up for a moment, eyes on the screen before making his way into Ivan's lap. Ivan wove his arms between Matthew's and the younger blonde leaned his back against Ivan's chest. Matthew rested his hands atop Ivan's clasped ones that were pressed against his belly. Ivan chuckled against his neck.

“Dorogaya podsolnechnika,” he murmured, pressing wet kisses into Matthew's neck. “YA lyublyu tebya,” A shiver ran though Matthew and he shifted in Ivan's lap. 

“I know, I love you too,” He tilted his head up and to the side so he could kiss Ivan. Ivan unclasped his hands and brought one to rest along Matthew's slender neck, and moved the other one under his tee-shirt. Matthew moved his own hands as he twisted more in Ivan's arms and pressed his palms to Ivan's cheeks. 

“Milaya zhena, chtoby byt',” 

“What's that mean?” Matthew asked, cheek flushed. 

“I vas calling you my little, sweet vife to be,”

“Yeah?” Matthew asked back as he turned around in Ivan's lap so that they were facing, his thighs resting along the outside of Ivan's. He wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck again. “And what would my hubby to be, be wanting?” The corner of Ivan's mouth twitched into a smile as he moved his hands to grab at Matthew's behind. Matthew squealed. “Well! I don't know if I want to give you that,” He pouted.

“But Matvey,” He pouted. “I vant,” He nipped at his neck. “Please?”

“You vant do you?” He mocked softly as he rolled his hips into Ivan's. “What about what I vant?” His fingers pulled at Ivan's belt.

“And vhat do you vant?” Ivan asked.

“I want,” He paused, fingers rubbing along the hard outline of Ivan's cock though his trousers. “This lovely little monster that you are hiding,” Ivan licked his lips. “Hmm, maybe not so little,” Matthew added as he applied a bit more pressure with his fingers. Ivan groaned. 

“Nyet, not so little, you know that,” He chuckled. “Bedroom?” He added softly. Matthew shook his head. “Nyet?”

“Oh no, I'm going to take a page from Alfred's book,” He giggled softly as Ivan narrowed his eyes. He did not like Alfred very much. They were pleasant while Matthew was around but as soon as he left the room they were at each others throats. “Have I ever told you that Al likes to country music?” Ivan shook his head. “No? Well he likes to listen to this song. What did he say it was called?” Matthew paused, pretending to think. “Oh, yes. Save a horse, ride a cowboy,” He giggled again. “Wanna be my cowboy?” He licked at Ivan's lips, cheeks painted red. “Cause I want to save that poor horse,” Ivan's brows furrowed for a moment while he thought about what Matthew was saying. Matthew starts to unbutton Ivan's dress shirt.

“Hmm isn't Alfred and Arthur stopping by later?”

“Yeah, yeah, but that's not for a bit. We've got time,” Ivan groped at Matthew again and he squealed. 

“If you are sure. I do not vant to be caught like last time,” Ivan chuckled. Matthew released the others shirt and put his hands on the couch behind Ivan. 

“Perhaps that's half the fun?” he giggled as he rolled his hips forward. Ivan hooked his fingers though the loops of Matthew's jeans, tugging on them. Matthew took the hint and with one hand, he flicked the button though the hole and tugged at his zipper. He then moved to do the same to Ivan's. 

“Nyet, nyet,” he stopped Matthew's hands with his own. 

“Oh no, not that again. I want you naked,” Matthew demanded, pulling at his shirt, pushing it down his shoulders and half way down his upper arms. He crawled off Ivan's lap and tugged at his pants and boxers. Ivan lifted his hips and Matthew was able to tug them down to his knees and completely removing his own before he crawled back up onto Ivan's lap. Ivan tired to reach out but found his arms somewhat restricted by his shirt. “Hm. Perhaps restricted is better, eh?”

“Nyet Matvey, I can not move my arms much, can you--” Matthew pressed a finger to his lips. 

“Nyet, nyet. I like you like this,” He removed his finger and replace it with his lips as his hand moved towards Ivan's cock, fingertips brushing against the sensitive flesh between them. He pulled away from the kiss and licked his reddened lips. “Won't you let me have my way this once?” He asked softly as he pressed kisses to Ivan's jawline, moving slowly towards his ear; nipping at the elders earlobe playfully. Ivan groaned softly. 

“Matvey,” Matthew rolled his hips, pressing his backside into Ivan's groin. “Matvey—,”

“Yeah Ivan?” Matthew breathed. 

“Let—Let me...I vant to touch you, open you up—,” Matthew let out a soft moan at his words but shook his head.

“No,” He murmured as spit onto his fingers and reached behind himself. “You'll do as I say and, ahh! Like it,” He hissed softly as he pushed his middle finger into his body. Ivan growled again and leaned forward, biting at Matthew's neck. “I-Ivan,” He moaned of softly as he shifted his knees over Ivan and prodded his finger deeper. 

“Matvey,” Ivan said his name again as the other winced, pushing another finger into his body. The spit didn't hardly do anything to ease the way although he was still a bit loose from earlier. “Matvey,”

“I know,” He leaned in and kisses Ivan, wet and messy. He pulled his hand out of his body before wiggling closer to Ivan, leaning onto his chest as he spit into his palm again before wrapping his fingers around Ivan's cock again to slick it up somewhat. “Want me?” He whispered.

“Vant you,” Ivan confirmed in a low voice. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,”

“Mmm. Have me,” He purred as he pressed his body down against the head of Ivan's cock, allowing it to breach his body and enter slowly. He gritted his teeth in pain as his body stretched around him. “Ugh... god—“ Matthew groaned as he bottomed out, arse flushed with Ivan's hips. 

“Matvey, please,” Ivan begged, straining again his shirt as he tried to move his arms. The fabric was pulled taunt around his arms and made a sound of ripping. He jerked his hips upwards against Matthew and the blonde let out a sharp gasp as Ivan's cock dragged against his insides. 

“N-no,” Matthew stuttered out, as he reached out and place a hand against Ivan's cheek. “If you want to touch me, you can...ahh...do it on your own.. can't you get out of your own shirt?” He grunted softly as he moved his head down from Ivan's cheek and placed it on his shoulder where his other hand already was perched for balance. He put his weight onto his hands as he lifted his body; rolling his hips against Ivan's, groaning softly at the movement. Ivan growled loudly and his chest heaved as he shifted slightly and pulled his arms forward. The sound of ripping echoed though the living room.

“Da Matvey, I only playing. Of course I can get out of shirt. You think I am weak?” His shirt ripped between his shoulder blades and allowed him more freedom. Matthew shook his head.

“No, I don't think...”

“Now take off rest. Help,” Matthew's fingers trembled as he moved his hands down from Ivan's shoulders and down to the buttons of his shirt. He undid the small buttons as quickly as he could. As soon as the shirt was undone Ivan was free to move as he wished; shifting his body down a bit more on the couch. Matthew cried out softly at the jarring movement and his hands found their way back to Ivan's shoulders for balance. Ivan shrugged the rest of his shirt off, tossing it behind the couch before placing one hand on Matthew's hip as he leaned forward to kiss Matthew. His other hand closed around around Matthew's reddened erection and slowly stroked along his length. 

“Ivan,” Matthew breathed out. He let out a tiny gasp as Ivan released his cock and moved his hand to his side; his grip tightening on Matthew's hip. Ivan pressed his forehead against Matthew's and the pair sat still; breathing in each others shallow breaths. “I love you Ivan,” Matthew murmured. Ivan pressed his lips to Matthew's before placing small kisses on the corner of his mouth, down his jawline and to his neck. Matthew couldn't stop the hitch of breath that escaped him or the coil of hot pleasure that rolled down his spine. His knees moved, pressing them along the outside of Ivan's thighs. Ivan trailed teasing touches along Matthew's own spread thighs before returning them to the blondes hips.

“Yes, I love you as well Matvey,” Ivan mouthed against his clavicle before nipping at the skin. He loved the reaction it got every time he did it. The subtle shift of Matthew's body, the intake of air; the tightening of his body around Ivan's cock. The older man groaned as his grip tightened on Matthew's hips before the moved down to his thighs; he didn't have much leverage in this kind of position so he used his strength to lift Matthew up and down no his cock until the younger blonde was lifting his own body up and down without any help from Ivan. 

“T-th-this was suppose...Ugh, Ivan!” Matthew gasped sharply as Ivan jerked his hips up in time with Matthew forcing his hips down. “F-fuck...” He trailed off. “Again,” He asked, slamming his hips down against Ivan's. He older man chuckled, ignoring his request. Sweat dripped down into the small of Matthew's back; down his neck and he lifted a hand to his swiped at his cheek, feeling uncomfortably warm. “Ivan, please,” He begged. 

“You beg so prettily Matvey but you tell me, no don't do anything basically, so I do nothing. But sometimes my body moves on its own and I cannot help it,” Matthew frowned as he stilled his movements. He took Ivan's hands and moved them from his hip to his shoulders. Matthew bit at his lip and cast his gaze down before returning it to Ivan.

“B-but..I...” Matthew trailed off. 

“Not to vorry Matvey,” His hands moved down from his shoulders to Matthew's back. Sweat slicked his fingertips as they danced alone pale flesh and over the curved of his ass. His grip tightened as he dug his fingers into the soft mounds of flesh and jerked his hips up. Matthew cried out sharply and flung his arms around Ivan's neck, pulling them closer together. He brought their mouths together in a messy kiss as he continued to move his hips over Ivan's. Ivan grinned into the kiss as Matthew began to let out little gasps against his lips as he thrust up into the lithe body above his.

“Oh...ah, god, Ivan!” Matthew moaned. “I'm sorry, please, I...fuck! H-harder, p-please!” He begged.

“Shh Matvey, our neighbours will hear. You vould not vant them to know just how much you love being fucked do you?” He punctuated his words with a particularly hard thrust. Matthew yelped loudly, his voice echoing slightly in the large room. 

“Don't care, don't care!” Matthew pressed his cheek to Ivan's, fingers digging into Ivan's biceps. “L-let them hear, let them know how well you t-take care of me,” Ivan said nothing in reply and the pair fell silent with the exception of their mingled breath and the wordless cries Matthew let out. Sweat dripped down Ivan's chin and neck as the pair moved in tandem. 

“Matvey, your brother and his boyfriend will be here soon,” Ivan said, breaking the silence as he circled his fingers around Matthew's cock loosely. 

“Let them see then,” Matthew's backside slapped against Ivan's thighs. “Let them see how much I love you,” Ivan chuckled softly, his slack grip tightening as he began to move his hips, his hand, faster. “Ah!”

“Matvey is close da? I can feel...” Ivan trailed off, a smirk tugging at his lips as Matthew's body tightened with each movement.

“Matvey, is your papa a baker?” Ivan asked breathlessly. “Because these buns are very nice,” He squeezed Matthew's backside for emphasis. Matthew snorted out a laugh.

“Ivan, stop that,” He laughed softly. “Papa is a baker,” Ivan chuckled at his response as he leaned down, lips pressing to Matthew's neck as he mouthed at the sensitive flesh. “Ivan. Nnnn, come on,” Matthew wove his fingers in ash blonde locks, his grip tightening as Ivan began to nip at his collar and sped the jerking movements of his hand up. “Come on, make me—ahh!” Ivan bit down against the flesh under his teeth. Matthew stiffened, his back curling inwards on himself, headbutting Ivan slightly as he gasped out, body convulsing as he came in Ivan's hand. Ivan jerked his hips up against Matthew's in rapid succession; pushing against the twitching inner walls of his body. Matthew let his body go limp , resting his forehead against Ivan's shoulder as his body was moved and jerked in the way the older man moved him; Ivan hadn't come yet but he stilled. Matthew shifted under his hands, purposely tensing his body before relaxing again.

“Are you okay?” Ivan asked softly. 

“Y-yeah. That was...intense. But...” He lifted his head from Ivan's shoulder and bit his lip as he looked up at the man. “You...you didn't...”

“It is fine. Just having you around me, in my arms is nice,”

“But...” He trailed off, biting his lip. He brought his hands up to Ivan's face, splaying his fingers across the stubbled surface. He leaned in and pressed their lips together. “It's not really fair...I want to make you enjoy yourself too,” Ivan laughed. 

“I did..am enjoying myself Matvey. There is nothing I enjoy more than the feeling of your tight little body around me, clinging to me,” Heat rose to Matthew's cheeks as he blushed. 

“You can... you know... “ He glanced away, embarrassed. “I'm probably pretty useless to move though but...” Ivan laughed aloud, his body jolting the one sitting atop his. His hands moved to Matthew's back and he lifted the petite blonde up and moved him to rest on his back against the arm of the couch. Ivan put a hand up his head on the couch arm for balance and the other moved to Matthew's chin, tilting his head up as he began to move his hips in a slow but steady rhythm. Matthew cried out softly, body over-sensitive but did nothing to stop Ivan's movements.

“Matvey,” Ivan growled into his ear. “Bare vith it a little longer, okay?” He gripped Matthew hips in a tight grip, squeezing and kneading the flesh. He hissed and growled out softly in pleasure as he fucked into Matthew faster. Matthew's knuckles turned white as he gripped onto the arm of the couch, mouth hanging open as he panted in pleasure. Ivan moved his hand between Matthew and the couch, circling his fingers around Matthew's softened cock. 

“S-stop that!” Matthew cried softly, letting his grip relax against the couch for a moment before batting at Ivan's. “I'm too... I'm too sensitive,” He muttered. Ivan mouthed at his shoulder but released him nonetheless and moved his fingers across the planes of his stomach and up his chest, pinching at his nipple. Matthew jolted at the touch; a squeak leaving his throat. 

“Did you like that Matvey? You got really tight all of a sudden,” He pushed his hips harder against Matthew's backside, pushing in as deep as he could into the twitching flesh around him and continued to roll the pink nubs between in index finger and thumb. “I love you Matvey, Navsegda,” He growled out. “Mine,” Ivan slammed his hips forward as he came hard into Matthew with a snarl. His hips stilled after a moment and after a few minutes of only hearing their panting breath. Ivan hissed softly as he pulled away from Matthew, sitting down on the couch. He glanced over at Matthew who didn't move for a moment. 

“Nnn, Ivan, can you get me a cloth please?”

“Vhy?” He asked. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” He asked, worried. Matthew shook his head.

“I'm fine, it's just... if I sit up I will end up making a mess on the couch,” He at up slightly, looking over his shoulder at Ivan who grinned in response. He made a point of turning his gaze away from the blondes sweet face down the curve of his back and down his thighs. Cum slowly dripped out of his body and down his thighs. Ivan laughed gleefully and reached out, fingers wiggling between the blondes cheeks and pushing into his body, forcing the milky white liquid to run down his thighs at a faster rate. Matthew whined softly and shifted as he put his head down against the arm of the couch. “I-Ivan..s-stop it..” He whimpered. Ivan did as he was told, withdrawing his fingers from Matthew's body before pulling the blonde into his lap and turning him so that they were facing each other.

“Matvey,” He murmured quietly, nuzzling his nose against Matthew's. “I think I can die happy now,”

“And why's that?” Matthew asked. Ivan smiled. 

“I've just had a piece of heaven,” A bubble of laughter escaped Matthew and he kissed Ivan softly. 

“Idiot,”

~*~*~*~

“Hey Bro!” Alfred's yell echoed up the hallway. Matthew was roused from his doze as he heard a slap ring from down the hall.

“Quiet you idiot!” He could hear the lower tenure of Arthur's voice. “We really should have called ahead. What if he's out? He didn't answer the door after all,”

“Nothing to worry about Artie. This is why I have a key! And as long as that bastard isn't here than we should be good,” 

“You shouldn't talk about your brother's boyfriend like that. Would you like it if Matthew talked about me like that?” Matthew shook his head as he tuned out the pair, pushing himself away from Ivan's chest. The ash-haired man let out a content sigh.

“Ivan, wake up,” Matthew whispered loudly. “Al and Arthur are here,” He grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch as he got off of Ivan's lap and covered himself with it. Ivan stirred but didn't wake so Matthew began to shake him awake.

“Vhat Matvey?” He asked sleepily. 

“Run and get dressed, Al and Arthur are already here! I'll go greet them,” He turned his back to Ivan as he moved to go to the hallway, but Ivan wrapped his arms around Matthew's hips, pulling him back down to him. Matthew wiggled against him, trapped in his arms and the blankets. “I-Ivan!”

“Mattie, you in here?” Alfred's voice was much closer than before, nearly at the entrance to the kitchen and living room.

“Al, can you stay where you are for a m-minute?” Matthew called out. 

“Why?” Alfred called back. “We don't care how messy your living room is,” He paused. “He's here isn't it?” Alfred asked, his voice dropping a few octaves. “Are you naked in a place you shouldn't be?” Matthew didn't reply and after a moment he heard the sound of a fist hitting the wall.

“For fuck sakes Mattie!”


End file.
